pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuubi's Story Arcs
This page is about the arcs/chapters of my stories and the major events that happened within them. If you haven't been keeping up with my story then this may be useful. This will be updated as I reach new arcs of my story since it isn't completed yet. Introduction Arc Tyker comes across Whirl miraculously one day on the beach outside. Whirl is ambushed by an Ekans and Gastly that he isn't strong enough to fight back against. Whirl is saved by Tyker who intervenes and defeats the Ekans and Gastly. After that, Tyker and Whirl's friendship begins and they join the Earth Guild to form Team Burst. Events Of This Arc *Tyker and Whirl meet for the first time. *Tyker saves Whirl from an ambush, and their friendship begins. *Tyker and Whirl join the Earth Guild and form Team Burst. *Tyker and Whirl meet Ruest's team. *Tyker and Whirl go on their first mission to defeat a D-Rank Ledian. *Tyker and Whirl team up with Ruest's team to take down C-Rank criminal Croagunk. Luna Arc During Tyker and Whirl's adventures they recruit a Bulbasaur named Venom who works at a café in Terra Town. Venom becomes a part of Team Burst and joins Tyker and Whirl on a mission. Meanwhile, Luna is searching for a Time Shard that a Salamence near Alyssa's Guild might have, but coincidently their is a war happening in by that guild. Team Burst joins the war in Thunder Country through the help of Naulumis's teleporting powers. There at the war, Tyker and Luna cross paths.... Events Of This Arc *Tyker and Whirl meet Venom is Terra Town's café. *Venom joins Team Burst *Tyker and Whirl go on their first mission with Venom. *Luna makes her first appearance on the battlefield in Thunder Country. *Luna wipes out nearly the entire army attacking Alyssa's Guild. *Team Burst arrives at the war and helps fight the weak enemies intruding the Alyssa's Guild. *Luna destroys Alyssa's Guild and obtains the Time Shard being kept by Salamence. *Tyker faces off against Luna with the help of Merikukka, Naulumis, and Midnight to protect his friends. *Tyker evolves into a Charmeleon during his fight with Luna, but then mysteriously de-evolves after being defeated. *Luna is forced to retreat after using nearly all of her power to take out the army and destroy the guild. Crystal Kingdom Arc After the battle in Thunder Country, Team Burst goes on hiatus from doing missions. Tyker's team decides to help Ruest's team in tracking down and defeating Darklight and Brightlight, a murderous Umbreon and Espeon duo working for Heart's organization. Meanwhile, Luna has gathered 3 more Time Shards and is hunting down the last one which she suspects is in the Crystal Kingdom being held by the King. Luna launches a solo attack on the kingdom and is confronted by the 12 Royal Guards. Events Of This Arc *Tyker discovers black markings on the arm Luna broke (Symbol of the Angel). *Whirl is attacked by Darklight and Brightlight while visiting a pond with Storm. *Tyker intervenes in the fight against Darklight and Brightlight and loses control for the first time, and made them retreat. *Team Burst joins Ruest's team on a quest to defeat Darklight and Brightlight. *Luna assaults the Crystal Kingdom and destroys many buildings and roads, as well as killing many civilians. *The 12 Royal Guards of the Crystal Kingdom confront Luna one by one to stop her. *Through a massive struggle, Luna manages to defeat every single member of the Royal Guards. *Luna makes her way to the King and kills him in battle, but not before hearing that he left the last Time Shard in the hands of the 13th Royal Guard. Diggersby Organization Arc Two months after the attack on Crystal Kingdom, Team Burst sets out to find the 13th Royal Guard Ace to see if he has the whereabouts of Guild Master Torterra's grandson, Wooden. A smuggling and drug organization seek out the pokemon from the Earth Guild to get revenge for one of their members that was killed, a Croagunk. The leader of the organization, a Diggersby, and his top three men set out to attack Terra Town. Team Burst end up getting involved in taking down the head of the organization and so does Wooden. Events Of This Arc *Team Burst goes to a beach resort in Fire Country to find Ace. *Tyker gets into a conflict with Wooden after Wooden kills a Cradily Team Burst was trying to capture. *Tyker learns that Ace is his older brother, and learns the truth about what he is. *Ace takes on the task of training Ruby once he returns to the Earth Guild with Team Burst. *Diggersby attacks Terra Town causing Team Burst, Ace, and the other members of the guild to fight and defend the town. *Wooden attempts to assassinate Diggersby at Stone Face Path, but fails. *Team Burst goes to Stone Face Path to fight Diggersby and help Wooden. *Team Burst is defeated. *Wooden evolves into a Grovyle and defeats Diggersby. *Wooden is convinced by Ace to join Team Burst in the Earth Guild. Guild Tournament Arc (Shared Arc) The Earth Guild is requested to take part in the annual Guild Tournament in February. Team Burst agrees to it and trains for an entire month for when they participate. In the tournament there are 9 other teams who the Earth Guild must face off against. Some teams have members even stronger than the ones in Earth Guild. Events Of This Arc (With Kyuubi's Characters) *Team Burst trains for a month for the Guild Tournament. *Team Burst enter the 5 day tournament against 9 other teams. *Whirl takes part in a water survival competition and loses. *Luna gets information from a bartender about Ace's whereabouts and heads to Terra Town to find him. *Wooden takes part in a race against the guilds, and is given trouble by Gengar from Team Shade. *Guild Master Torterra grows more ill than previously, and is beginning to cough up blood from time-to-time. *Tyker takes part in a capture the flag competition and nearly wins, but loses the flag to a Sandshrew. *Venom is in a triple battle against Team Dagger, and gets his arms/legs broken by a Dragonite who easily overwhelmed him. *Ace gets Stumpy to heal Venom's broken bones. *Ace does the Prince's bidding so Ruby will not be thrown in jail for murder, and so that he can participate in one of the competitions. *Luna attacks Terra Town and kills all of it's residents. *Luna finds out that Ace is at the tournament, and is left to face Torterra and Nightshade. *Luna beats Nightshade, and Torterra is killed while he stalls for Nightshade to escape. *Team Burst are left to survive with an S-Rank for 5 minutes. Tyker and Wooden get knocked out, but the rest of the team manage to make it. *The Guild learns in sadness that Torterra has been killed, but it makes them more determined to win for their deceased Guild Master. *Ace, along with Ruby and Nightshade head to Terra Town to fight Luna, but Luna easily handles all three of them, and escapes with the final Time Shard. *The Earth Guild wins the Battle Royale on the final day of the tournament, and therefore wins overall. Temple Of Time Arc Luna has now collected all seven Time Shards and heads to the Temple of Time so Dialga can send her back to when her sister was still alive. Ace and Team Burst arrive at the Temple of Time thanks to Darkrai, and try to stop the corrupted seraph from fulfilling her goals. Events Of This Arc *Darkrai brings Luna to the Temple of Time with all seven Time Shards. *Darkrai teleport Ace and Team Burst to the Temple of Time hoping they can stop her. *Ace and Luna begin fighting. *Ace has no choice but to evolve to increase his power, and later on goes as far as Mega Evolving. *Luna completes her transformation into the true seraph form. *Luna kills Ace along with Wooden and Venom. *Dialga is successfully summoned and Luna makes her wish to go back in time. *Dialga rejects Luna's wish because she is a "demonic killer baring many sins". *Dialga kills Luna. *Tyker and Whirl ask Dialga to bring back Terra Town and anyone killed by Luna. Dialga ends up bringing back anyone killed by demons in recent time, and brings back Terra Town as well. *Ace, Wooden, and Venom are alive again. *Arceus orders Dialga to resurrect Luna because he still has plans for her. *Luna's life is temporarily reset, and she is brought back as an egg. *Tyker and Whirl decide to take care of the egg and be Luna's parents. Zygarde Arc Zygarde feels bad times are coming as Darkrai informs him of oncoming natural disasters and the loosening of Hell's Gate. Zygarde sets out to find the Earth Guild and inform them of the upcoming danger, and then goes off to make sure that other legendaries aren't being affected by the darkness seeping out of Hell. Little does Zygarde know, it is only Xerneas and Yveltal who have been turned, but not the way you would expect. Meanwhile, Team Burst must train their hardest for the upcoming war. Luna hatches, however, she will not be able to reach full strength in time for the opening of Hell's Gate.... Events Of This Arc *Zygarde feels unnatural occurrences happening in the world. *Darkrai informs Zygarde that natural disasters will be plaguing the world, and that Hell's Gate will be opening on June 6th. *Tyker and Whirl are officially boyfriends and have become the adoptive parents of Luna. *Ace and Ruby admit their love for each other. *Team Burst goes on a B-Rank mission to capture a Gurrdurr, Machoke, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan. *Whirl evolves from a Squirtle to a Wartortle while on the mission. *Tyker starts to get more control of his Angel abilities. *Zygarde achieves his 10% form and finds Team Burst on his way to the Earth Guild. *Zygarde arrives at the Earth Guild and informs everyone of the upcoming war with the demons of Hell. *Luna hatches. *Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Victini, and Diancie decide to test all the members of the Earth Guild to evaluate their strength. *Team Burst go on another B-Rank mission. *Luna wanders outside and is met with extreme fear, hate, and ridicule. (More Coming As This Arc Is Currently In Progress.) Upcoming Arcs These are Arcs that have yet to come. If you're looking for secrets or spoilers, well... you aren't getting any. King of Hades Arc MORE TO COME IN THE FUTURE Apocalypse Arc Don't let the title fool you ;)